SFA Someday
The SFA Someday was brought to the SFA in Season 15 by Broken and appeared for every week of the home and away season. The paper follows a standard format of a prematch blurb, match previews and tips, a fan of the week and late in the season some classifieds appeared. THE PREMATCH BLURB The start of the SFA Someday usually finds the offices of the newspaper in some sort of strife (low readership, staff problems, cash shortage) before recapping the previous week and giving a quick update on the upcoming matches before a quick mention of the fan of the week. MATCH PREVIEWS AND TIPS The tipping competition was the original idea behind the SFA Someday as an analysis of the simulators results. The idea was then expanded to put a tipping panel whose preferences matched specific results. For example : Homer Fields : Always chooses the Home Team in a given contest and his previews spout the joys of the home stadium. Alfie Betts : Always chooses the team whose full name (i.e. Geelong Gumbies > Mount Buller Demons) comes alphabetically first. His previews praise players whos names appear at the head of the alphabet and bags those near the end. The win margin is the difference in alphabetical positions of the team names (i.e. A to beat C by 2 points, B to beat F by 4, etc...) Pastor Meeding : Always chooses the team that won the last meeting of any two teams. His previews praise the standouts from that previous meeting and the margin is also the same. Moira Points : Always selects the team with the greater FOR in the current standings (or the previous season if Round 1) She loves talking about the highest goalkickers for each team and her win margin is the difference between the points scored per game of the two teams. Stan Ding : Always selects the team higher on the ladder (or previous season if Round 1) He talks about prominent players and his margin is the difference in ladder position of the two teams. Dee Fend : Always selects the team with the lower AGAINST in the current standings (or the previous season if Round 1) She loves talking about the backmen for each team and her win margin is the difference between the points conceeded per game of the two teams. Lars Eason : Always selects the team higher on the ladder from the previous season (after finals calculations - i.e. Premier 1st, runner up 2nd) He talks about last seasons veterans in his writeup. Con Sensus : Goes with the majority of the previous tipsters. He only does a writeup if it's a 7-0 majority and when he does he takes bits and pieces from the other tipsters preferences. FAN OF THE WEEK To break up the dullness of a stats analysis a Fan of the Week was introduced for laughs. The Fan of the Week was often an outlandish photo with a writeup of that fans place in the SFA world with a few fun facts playing on a distinct characteristic of that Fan. The Fans of the week followed two patterns, one was on the Even Numbered weeks the fan would represent one of the SFA teams, leading to 8 in total. The Fans on the Odd numbered weeks, following week 3, were picked based on imaginary complaints of a previous fan which led to a fan appearing with extremely opposite features. CLASSIFIEDS The Classifieds section appeared late in Season 15 and attempted to cover some of the current topics in the SFA using advertising to help provide solutions to the topics.